


When The Levee Breaks

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Being Adorable, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sammy In Emotional Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: My first KFAM fic. I do ship these two, and I feel like I should apologize for it....but I won't. This doesn't really have a plot, or point. But I hope you like it.
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Sammy Stevens
Kudos: 30





	When The Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> My first KFAM fic. I do ship these two, and I feel like I should apologize for it....but I won't. This doesn't really have a plot, or point. But I hope you like it.

"Sammy please, talk to me. I see you over there, hurting. I have for a while. Let me help you." Ben's voice cracked. Sammy flinched as Ben knelt in front of him. The radio host felt vulnerable, weak. He was supposed to have been the strong one, the rock, the protector. But he couldn't even protect Ben from what was about to spill forward. Every fibre of his being ached, hurt, a hole ripped open every time he opened his eyes at the beginning of a new day. 

He wanted to let Ben, his best friend in. But that meant breaking down the glass walls he has so painstakingly built. He heart ached just thinking about it. 

"I can't Ben," Sammy finally replied looking down at his hands. He clenched them in fists as he felt Ben's hands rest on his knees. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you Sammy. Whatever it is, we'll get through it." Ben's voice was quiet, calm. Sammy could feel himself crack. He buried his face in his hands as he began to cry. It was all too much, all too overwhelming. "Sammy," Ben choked back a sob of his own. Sammy felt guilty. He was hurting Ben, the very last thing he wanted to be doing. Sammy dropped his hands to his lap, looking Ben in his beautiful brown eyes. His heart stoped as he leaned towards Ben, not comprehending exactly what was happening. Ben didn't move as Sammy inched closer. 

Lips just inches apart Ben breathed out Sammy's name. The blonde haired boy hesitated before placing his lips gently against Ben's. Time seemed to stop, and for a terrible space of existence Sammy felt regret. But as he felt Ben responding to the kiss all regret faded away. He was kissing his best friend. And it felt right. 

Sammy wasn't aware they had both started crying until they pulled away. 

"Ben," Sammy whispered gently, wiping the tears from his friends face. Ben smiled weakly against the contact 

"It's okay Sammy, they're happy tears." Sammy frowned, not quite understanding. 

"What?" He dumbly asked, his brain lagging. Ben grabbed his hand, holding firmly. 

"I love you man, I know you know that, but I mean, I've been IN love with you for a while. You're my whole world, my best friend. And I was just never sure how to tell you." The words spilled from Ben's lips. Sammy flushed realizing for the first time just how much he loved his best friend. 

"I love you too Ben. You've always been there...I just never realized..." he was cut off by the feeling of Ben's lips on his again. 

"It's alright Sammy," Ben whispered against his lips. "I understand." Sammy smiled despite himself, and kissed Ben again.


End file.
